


Piercings? (Iwaoi)

by tenebris324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa is concerned, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawas kinda gay, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebris324/pseuds/tenebris324
Summary: Basically,,, Iwa's got piercings and Oikawa's surprised and mildly gayThat's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Piercings? (Iwaoi)

"YOUR NIPPLES ARE PIERCED?!"

Oikawa's exclamation cut through the noise of the gym like a knife, a blanket of silence following in its wake. On the other side of the net, Iwa had absentmindedly raised the hem of his shirt to his face, using it to wipe away sweat. The action in itself was innocent and would generally attract very little of Oikawa's valuable attention, but the surprising glint of metal was near impossible to ignore. But upon noticing the small bars, it was hard for him to think of anything else. First and foremost was the onslaught of generic questions including why, where and when all this had been done. Why hadn't he be told? Did Iwa not like him anymore? They'd been through thick and thin together, and the breaking point of their friendship certainly wouldn't arise over a couple of piercings of all things. It wasn't as if Iwa didn't have others, albeit they were removed for training and, usually, closed up within a matter of weeks due to forgetfulness or irritation.

In the next second, the gym was filled with chatter once more as everyone lost interest in the outburst. Iwa, on the other hand, wore an expression of confusion. His eyebrows were knitted together, the corners of his mouth downturned in a slight frown. 

"Uh, yeah. I told you about it, you just weren't paying attention."

He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, words clipped and matter-of-fact. Oikawa's lips parted, countenance painted with surprise as a quiet 'oh' slipped from his tongue. It wasn't uncommon for him to lose interest as soon as piercings became the topic of conversation. He didn't understand the appeal. It hurt, it left permanent scars, it was expensive just for a piece of decorative metal. It took away from people's natural beauty, in his opinion. Iwa had troughs of that. Oikawa would argue that he was the most beautiful man in all of Japan, next to himself of course, even with all the piercings he possessed. The eyebrow one had been downright hideous, though. There'd been many a playful argument solely over removing it, until one day it had been nearly ripped out.

Yet, never before had his mind been so filled with distractions. Attempting to return to some sense of normality and regain whatever remaining dignity he possessed, Oikawa moved to restart the drill they'd been doing. Nothing more than practicing serves and receives. He could do it with his eyes closed. So why, when his hand came into contact with the ball, did it fly out of bounds as if he'd been aiming that way? It hadn't even came close to its intended target, it was downright embarrassing. 

Maybe it was because the only thing on his mind, for once, wasn't volleyball. It was the teen on the opposite side of the court that had become the subject of all his thoughts. His best friend. Someone he'd known since they were snotty-nosed kids. It was wrong to think of someone you knew so well shirtless, right? It was vile and an invasion of their privacy, or something like that. Whatever it was, Oikawa knew it was wrong. It was wrong to be so hung up over piercings, it was wrong to think so much of someone who'd been nothing more than chaste with him and, worst of all, it was wrong to miss the ball hurtling his way.

Stuck up in a moral dilemma, Tooru had barely realised that the ball he'd abysmally served was on its way back. He'd raised his arms last second to block it, shielding his pretty face with his forearms. With a thwack, it had bounced off and rolled away, and Oikawa was left with the unbearable shame of being so inept. He could've easily received it, if he'd moved back a few steps or had actually been paying attention. But dwelling on the past solved nothing in the present, and currently Iwa's growing concern was becoming evident on his face. It was clear by how he stared through the net, an indecipherable emotion lingering behind his gaze.

Quick, say something. Make him stop caring.

"Silly me! I must've zoned out for a second there."

"Pay more attention, Shittykawa."

Oikawa's bright, well-practiced smile faltered, replaced with a stern nod. His concentration wasn't fully regained throughout the training session, but the predicament regarding his lack of focus only worsened tenfold in the locker room. It was downright wrong to stare, though could stealing glances really be counted as staring? Perhaps it was some bizarre intermittent version that was still equally as embarrassing for both parties.

As per usual, the pair were changing next to one another, a casual, easy conversation filling the air. The room was filled with the drone of voices, yet Tooru's own slipped from the muted cacophony when shirts were pulled off. It was illegal for someone to look that good, right? It had to be. It was absurd. No one stood a chance if they were to be compared to Iwaizumi Hajime, who was akin to Adonis. Ignoring his ill-temperament and resting bitch face, he was downright beautiful. All tan skin and muscles with severe features that looked good even when his face was scrunched with barely contained rage. Thankfully, at the moment he seemed more placid, expression unsullied by negativity.

It didn't last long, but whilst it did it was a blessing. Eventually, Oikawa was caught blatantly staring, long past the stage of quick glances. For the third time in the hour, Iwa looked confused. Concerned. A heavy hand planted itself on the setter's shoulder, strong enough to probably dislocate his rotator cuff if the need should ever arise. What an odd thought. Tooru seemed full of those today, barely able to keep his mind on track. And who could blame him? Everyone should be distracted by the ace, it was absurd not to be. How did everyone else have so much self control?

"Seriously, dude, are you good?"

It was a mere whisper. A hushed, worried tone made only for Oikawa's ears. This time, his smile was more genuine, accompanied by a chipper nod and a dismissive wave.

"All's good. Just thinking about you."

"About me?"

"Mhm. You're pretty."


End file.
